discoverychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Giant Sharks
Giant size sharks are not just great white.Giant sharks are from the tiger shark,hammerhead,greenland,sand tiger shark,dog shark,carpet shark,alligator shark{sturgeon}crocodile shark{gar}.These sharks are not cacharadon but are their own and are giant and manipulate and intimidation the orcas and Great Whites.Great whites row of teeth are not as fearsome as the Greenland sharks's razor teeth,sand tiger's long and grows wide teeth more deadly than white shark.Alligator shark's set of slicer teeth and fangs grow wide like a reptile's but as shark.Hammerhead and its giant size of being same and bigger than White Shark and the tiger shark. The Dogfish can grow as big as 60ft and weigh 45metric tonnes.It is its own species and has giant curved teeth and its pitch black eyes role back.Hammerhead would grow in 20's ft and in Canada or Eastern Canada.The Carpet shark was also a prehistoric shark and a giant at 45ft and 35metric tonnes in sea that the Great Lakes were. Greenland shark can grow to 20's ft and weigh tonnes.This creature when bigger is very fiercesome as when many sharks get big in tonnes they become very smart and very dangerous a hunter.They can even be maneaters.They are not easy to catch.Size and bite and diver is gone.Eaten with the mouth and jaws opening wider than on t.v.Animals can hide their predations and hide things of theirs as their jaw bite from man.They eat people and gain being smarter. Prehistoric dogfish was an ultimate hunter and under cacharadon Megaladon.Dogfish is not as its shape is different.More scarey than great white simply its size and making its teeth bigger and size making it more dangerous and aggressive.And being sophisticated as sharks with their instincts and not as ordinary fish makes them the sharks.Greenland is a North American and New World shark.It might live in the Great Lakes and waterways attatched to salt water,man made and a naturally.Sharks to get activated behaviour to be violent salt water.They go into modes in freshwater which is attatched to salt.You can't do the things in freshwater as in salt with sharks.Dogfish and its dorsal fin and dorsal views as for sharks dorsal view and for Greenland shark,hammerhead but giant.Dorsal fin raised as shark.They eat big prey as Great Lakes must need to sustain a large fish or many types of large cod and salmon.Then to salt water to whales and seals.Fish staple diet of sharks and bigger the plant eater fish.Sharks turn to cannabals from madness.Natural food is there as planteaters as whales or they can't eat consistant as flesh eater they eat those whales.Sharks are smart with predation and attack modes.Their in their environment as prehistoric dogfish like cacharadon and its moves,territorial of North America's waters.Ultimate and scarey predator that ate giant seals.The sharks used to eat wading prehistoric bulls and deers waded in deep water of 20's ft deep submerged.Eat prehistoric planteaters wading submerged.Armor skin layers to their prey and enemies in water as sea monsters and other predator whales.Nocturnal life and day life in Prehistoric Canada.Sharper detail in dog fish to add shark features to its fins and distributed body like a shark not over do it as it is a shark.Cachardon sharper features,dorsal features.Greenland on its own is a dangerous whale like shark.Smart and a hunter that can fool scans,systems of machines and other animal modes.Head is bulky to block out sonar and eye scan imagery from prey.Greenlands maintain their weight for tonne freshwater which is attatched to sea salt water.Greenlands are deer eaters and travel in USA in their rivers,Missouri and Mississippi Rivers.Hit hotter waters change temperature as sharks migrate in tribal.No boundries in ocean and bodies of water and there are purposes as they used to be seas in prehistoric eras.Prehistoric carpet shark giant used to use deception.Pretend to be the sand underwater and then when prey was deep enough in what was Georgian Bay it would come out from under the sand to nab and eat the prey with shark jaws.It would do this predation.It was roundish and shark dorsal features,sharp features of shark with lures.Travel to the deeps and with its giant size had very few enemies but rivals as dinosaurs.Fool creatures sand camauflage.Fast speed as giant sharks have speed from their weight as in giant creatures to project it forward and is sharks they glide and sail from weight.Gianter muscles and tail propulsion and endurance increased power play around with concrete like if it was dirt blocks.Giant weight level.Dogfish had sharp features extreme power to mash concrete and rocks like dirt.Weight and power. Alligator shark is colorful with armor over its body.Characteristics of a reptile grows giant and a predator.In space its a flesh eater and bites flesh with size alligator jaw snap with shark teeth.It has better armor than all of sharks and its relative the crocodile shark as in http://residentevil.wikia.com/Crocodile meaning they must know of what croc sharks are like in space mysteries they are carnivorous.Under water giant size.Alligator shark to Florida is Canadian one. http://www.seasky.org/deep- sea/sixgill-shark.html http://www.seasky.org/sea.html http://jaws.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://iobis.org/mapper/?taxon=Carcharodon%20carcharias http://marinebio.org/species.asp?id=38 http://www.geerg.ca/shark_white.html Category:Blog posts